No todo es lo que parece
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: John ha notado que últimamente Sherlock y Greg se han vuelto muy unidos, compartiendo incluso algunos chistes y anécdotas de los que se ha visto excluido, motivo por el cual se encuentra, muy a su pesar, terriblemente celoso.
1. Risas

**Nota 1: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, éstos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa versión moderna a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

**No todo es lo que parece**

_**Risas **_

A través de la ventana de la sala del 221B se podía escuchar desde la calle la risa de Sherlock, quien se encontraba parado en la acera frente a la puerta del edificio; doblado de risa apoyado en el hombro del Inspector Gregory Lestrade, éste miraba con diversión al detective y de cuando en cuando le susurraba algo al oído ocasionado un nuevo estallido de carcajadas justo en el momento en el que parecía que iba a recobrar la compostura. Greg estaba encantado de conocer esa nueva faceta del pelinegro, bueno al menos nueva para él. La fachada de hombre frío e inalcanzable se había derrumbado y Greg lo estaba disfrutando.

Detrás de la cortina John observaba con molestia la escena; _"¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?"._ Ese era el tipo de risa que Sherlock compartía solamente con él, no con Greg, no con nadie más. Lo peor es que no era la primera vez que ambos se comportaban de manera inusual. Hacía ya algunas semanas que John había notado las miradas de complicidad y los chistes privados entre Sherlock y Greg, cuando preguntaba al respecto el detective esquivaba la mirada y contestaba con un simple _"no es nada, John". _

Para John nada de eso tenía sentido. Desde que el doctor conociera a Sherlock su relación con el Inspector Lestrade nunca había sido tan cercana, entendía que existía un aprecio mutuo, pero básicamente era una relación laboral, entonces; ¿qué podría haber pasado para que de buenas a primeras ellos parecieran haberse vuelto tan unidos?

Una desagradable sensación comenzó a invadirlo. Estaba enojado con Sherlock; ¿que había pasado con el famoso _"casado con mi trabajo" ?, _se suponía que él no estaba interesado en algo tan trivial como una relación romántica. Estaba enojado con Greg porque alejaba a Sherlock de él y coqueteaba de manera descarada con el detective quien contra todo pronóstico parecía encantado con la atención, y estaba enojado consigo mismo porque no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar nada, Sherlock solo era su amigo, y si quería estar con Greg o con quien fuera era asunto suyo, Sherlock no era de su propiedad. John cerró sus manos en puño tratando de controlar sus sentimientos, estaba celoso, lo sabía muy bien, pero también iracundo y triste.

Se alejó de la ventana, estaba seguro de que ir a caminar le ayudaría, pero el salir en estos momentos implicaba toparse con Sherlock y Greg en la entrada del edificio y lo último que quería era ver a ambos, al menos no juntos.

Cerrando los ojos por unos segundos tomó un par de respiraciones y en medio de un torbellino de sentimientos cruzó la sala. Al entrar a la cocina tomó la tetera y la acercó a la llave del agua, la cual abrió. Mientras ésta corría llenando la jara, John suspiró con pesar. Ya no era ningún jovencito y aunque sabía que tenía su atractivo no podía compararse con el del detective; Sherlock era alto, delgado y hermoso, completamente fuera de su alcance, el único consuelo que le quedaba era que éste no estaba interesado en nadie, al menos así había sido desde que se conocieron, y John hubiera jurado que así sería siempre, no parecía tener nada de que preocuparse, porque le gustara aceptarlo o no era un hombre muy celoso, en especial si se trataba de su compañero de piso.

Puso la tetera en su base y la encendió, tomó su taza favorita de una de las gavetas de arriba y un sobre de té de manzanilla con lavanda y miel, lo último que necesitaba era algo que pudiera alterarlo aún más, escuchó unos conocidos pasos subiendo por las escaleras, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percatado del momento en el que Sherlock entró al edificio.

John tomó otra taza del escurridor y nuevamente abrió la gaveta en la que se encontraban las cajas de té, se quedó observando sin saber cual tomar, Sherlock regularmente prefería Earl Grey, pero a veces le pedía que le preparara del mismo que él estaba tomando. Al escuchar a Sherlock entrar y, sin dar la vuelta le preguntó sobre el caso que Greg le había encomendado esa mañana.

El detective contestó, como esperaba; que ya lo había resuelto. Al no pedirle su ayuda, ni mandarle mensajes durante todo el día, John imaginó que no debió haber sido nada realmente complicado, al menos no para Sherlock.

—¿Quieres un té? Acabo de poner la tetera –preguntó John observando aún las pocas opciones en infusiones y té negro que tenían.

—No gracias, acabo de tomar un café con Greg.

Ante la respuesta de Sherlock John volteó de inmediato notando un vaso desechable que el detective sostenía en la mano.

—Pero si tú no eres afecto al café.

—A veces se me antoja –contestó el detective de manera relajada tomando lo último que quedaba en su vaso.

—¿Costa? Odias el café de ese lugar –mencionó John señalando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza al vaso con el logo de la cadena de cafés que tenía en la mano.

El detective se encogió de hombros y se acercó al bote de basura para tirar el vaso. La ira de John regresó. Sherlock odiaba el café Costa, muchas veces John había parado en alguna sucursal de la famosa cadena y Sherlock, en cada una de ellas, siempre había renegado, y resulta que ahora Greg quiere un café de ahí y Sherlock se termina comprando uno.

Necesitaba salir, John apagó la tetera un poco antes de que el agua estuviera lista.

—Voy con Sarah –dijo el doctor caminado rumbo a la sala para tomar sus llaves que estaban en la repisa de la chimenea.

Sorprendido por el cambio en la actitud de John, Sherlock volteó a verlo desde su lugar notando la tensión que acababa de formarse.

—Pero Sarah aún no sale de la clínica, y dijiste que hoy te quedarías en casa para terminar el libro que estas leyendo –dijo Sherlock sin entender que estaba pasando mientras salía de la cocina.

—Acabo de recordar el perfil de un paciente y necesito su opinión –John siguió caminado rumbo a la puerta– la esperaré afuera de su consultorio –John salió por la puerta y mientras bajaba las escaleras continuó hablando–. Tal vez la invite a cenar, así que, si no regreso pronto prepárate o pide algo de comer, no te vayas a quedar sin cenar.

Sherlock continuaba parado en medio de la sala sin saber que había pasado. John jamás pediría la opinión de Sarah sobre algún paciente, él es mucho más competente que ella, además el movimiento pareció repentino, y ni siquiera lo volteo a ver para despedirse, John siempre voltea a verlo antes de irse para asegurarse de que esta bien, los únicos momentos en los que se ha ido sin hacerlo es cuando esta enojado con él, pero ese no podía ser el caso porque Sherlock no había hecho nada, al menos no que él supiera y John no parecía estar molesto cuando llegó, entonces; _"¿qué había pasado?"._ El detective pasó el resto de la tarde encerrado en su palacio mental, tratando de entender por qué repentinamente John parecía tan molesto.


	2. Dato incómodo

_**Dato incómodo **_

Estaban en medio de un callejón al noroeste de Londres. El desagradable olor de los desechos del restaurante de mariscos ubicado a un costado impregnaba la zona. Sherlock maldijo en voz alta, con la adrenalina corriendo aún por sus venas caminaba de un extremo a otro como si fuera un león enjaulado. Estaba seguro de haber visto al ladrón entrar por ese pasillo y, sin embargo, no se veía por ningún lado. John estaba medio encorvado con las manos recargadas sobre las rodillas jadeando, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Llevaban horas corriendo por medio Londres, John no entendía como era posible que Sherlock aún estuviera en constante movimiento y con la energía suficiente para gritar.

En un arranque de frustración el detective pateó el contenedor de basura que tenía de frente a la entrada del callejón, escuchándose casi al instante un pequeño quejido. John se enderezó, tanto él como Sherlock se quedaron en silencio, agudizando el oído, alertas a cualquier movimiento, el aire de la noche era frío y golpeaba sus rostros mientras permanecían en estado de alerta.

John fue el primero en moverse, se acercó sigilosamente a uno de los costados del contenedor. El ladrón salió detrás de el, de una apertura tan delgada que Sherlock pensó era imposible que alguien pudiera caber ahí. Con un movimiento rápido el criminal empujó a John con fuerza tirándolo al piso y sacándole todo el aíre que apenas unos minutos atrás acababa de recuperar. John quedo tendido en el piso, ligeramente ladeado y con las manos alrededor de su abdomen.

Antes de seguir al ladrón Sherlock le preguntó a John sobre su estado, con un movimiento de manos éste le hizo saber que estaba bien. Sherlock no perdió más tiempo y se lanzó detrás del delincuente.

Con un poco de trabajo John logró ponerse de pie, nuevamente se encontraba con las manos recargadas sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento. El sonido del aire sobre los arboles junto con algunas pisadas apresuradas eran lo único que se escuchaba. John tomó una fuerte inhalación preparándose para reanudar la persecución. Estaba cerca de los cuarenta y llevaba algunos días sin dormir adecuadamente, por lo que su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle factura, sin embargo, no cambiaría su estilo actual de vida por nada del mundo.

Al salir del callejón John caminó con pasos apresurados en la misma dirección en la que había visto a Sherlock salir corriendo, al llegar a la esquina decidió continuar hacia el muelle que estaba a dos cuadras prestando atención en todo momento a cualquier sonido que le diera alguna pista sobre el paradero de su amigo.

El choque de algunos botes junto con las maldiciones de los propietarios que vivían ahí le indicaron a John por donde debía continuar y comenzó a correr. A la distancia pudo distinguir la grácil figura del detective que se movía con ligereza saltando de una embarcación a otra como si flotara por el aire.

Un fuerte golpe junto con el sonido de algo cayendo al agua asustó al doctor. Angustiado, John corrió como si la vida le fuera en ello, lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad ya que Sherlock era la persona más importante en su vida y si algo le llegara a pasar…. bueno, él prefería no pensar en ello, Sherlock era prácticamente su mundo.

Subió a uno de los botes que se movía más que los demás y vio el pesado abrigo de Sherlock tirado en el piso, el chapoteo del agua y algunos jadeos lo hicieron correr hacia el barandal del bote y vio a detective intentando flotar en el agua sosteniendo a un muy asustado criminal.

Con la ayuda de una llanta salvavidas que estaba amarrada a uno de los costados del bote y una cuerda, John ayudó a Sherlock a sacar al delincuente del agua. Una vez que lo dejó esposado al barandal, fue el turno de Sherlock. John llamó al Inspector Lestrade dandole la ubicación exacta en la que se encontraban. Unos minutos después un par de patrullas llegaron, sin embargo, Greg tardó un poco más ya que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad.

John ayudó a Sherlock a quitarse el saco y la camisa, con la finalidad de que al menos la piel de su torso y espalda no soportaran el frío de su ropa empapada. Afortunadamente su grueso abrigo estaba seco por lo que se lo podía poner encima, lamentablemente éste no estaba haciendo mucho para ayudarle al detective a entrar en calor, lo que Sherlock necesitaba era quitarse toda la ropa y darse un baño caliente. John estaba preocupado de que el detective pudiera contraer alguna enfermedad pulmonar.

Sherlock tiritaba de frío a un costado de una de las patrullas. John trataba de ayudarlo a calentarse frotando sus brazos de arriba abajo frente a él.

Las luces del carro de Greg se vieron a la distancia, John suspiró esperando que el Inspector los dejara ir pronto, Sherlock no podía continuar mucho tiempo más en ese estado.

Greg se estacionó detrás de la patrulla del oficial Richardson quien se acercó a él apenas abrió la puerta, éste le explicó a groso modo lo que Sherlock y John habían declarado unos minutos atrás.

—¡Oh cielos! –expresó el inspector al ver a Sherlock temblando de frío– ¿están bien? –preguntó mirando alternadamente entre el detective y el doctor. Sherlock asintió con la cabeza no sintiéndose muy capaz de hablar sin que su voz tartamudeara.

—Debemos irnos Greg, Sherlock está helado, necesita urgentemente entrar en calor y eso no lo va a conseguir mientras siga con la ropa empapada y a la intemperie.

—Por supuesto, le diré a uno de los oficiales que los lleve a casa.

Sherlock bufó, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse sobre subirse a una patrulla, John lo interrumpió.

—Por más que me guste pensar que tienes un poder sobrenatural para aparecer taxis con un solo movimiento de tu mano, dudo que eso ocurra en un martes a las dos de la madrugada, como tampoco veo factible que muchos carros quieran llevarte estando empapado así que te vas a tragar tu estúpido orgullo y subirás a esa patrulla porque es urgente llegar a casa antes de que te de pulmonía –Sherlock bufó nuevamente, sin embargo, no dijo nada y camino obedientemente detrás de John que se dirigía a una de las patrullas.

—Sherlock –dijo en voz alta Greg haciendo que el susodicho volteara a verlo– pensé que era mala idea nadar en el río o en algún lago; ¿estabas poniendo a prueba mi fantástico plan? –preguntó con un coqueto guiño.

El detective puso los ojos en blanco, girándose con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual hizo reír al Inspector. John que había volteado a ver la interacción entre ambos no se perdió la expresión en el rostro de su amigo. Una vez más ellos parecían compartir alguna broma privada, lo cual lo molestaba cada vez más.

—¿A que se refería Greg con eso de "nadar en un río" y "fantástico plan"? –pregunto John imitando la voz del inspector al repetir sus palabras apenas subieron a la patrulla.

—Nada, no es importante John –contestó el detective con la voz temblorosa desestimando el comentario con un movimiento de mano y girando el rostro hacia la ventana, sin embargo la molesta sonrisa volvió a aparecer. John apretó las manos en puños a sus costados, girándose hacia su lado.

El camino de regreso a Baker estuvo en silencio, roto de vez en cuando por el tiritar de Sherlock, momentos en los cuales John olvidaba su enojo y veía de reojo al detective, cuya salud lo tenía preocupado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sherlock había despertado con un poco de calentura, un ligero dolor de cabeza y escurrimiento nasal, nada que un par de días en reposo y algunos medicamentos no pudieran arreglar, afortunadamente y para alivio de John no fue mucho más grave que eso. Además debía aceptar que la idea de pasar unos días en casa cuidando de su paciente favorito, y el más complicado también, se sentía bien.

Sherlock estaba en pijama, sentado en su cama recargado sobre la cabecera con una taza de té que John le acababa de llevar. John estaba sentado a los pies de la cama del detective, ambos tenían una animada plática sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, John seguía sorprendido y maravillado por la manera en la que Sherlock descubrió al ladrón, el detective trataba de simular que no había sido gran cosa, sin embargo, se veía gratamente complacido con cada elogio de John. Tampoco habían faltado las risas por la manera en que Sherlock había expuesto la incompetencia de Anderson y como John dejó callada a Sally cuando ésta trató de insultar al detective.

Estaba siendo una mañana agradable, con una cómoda domesticidad dentro del 221B de la calle de Baker.

El timbre, seguido de unos conocidos pasos sobre las escaleras, les alerto sobre la llegada del Inspector Lestrade quien apenas llegó al segundo piso tocó la puerta de la cocina que estaba abierta asomando apenas la cabeza, John desde la recámara de Sherlock le gritó que podía pasar. Greg saludó alegre desde el marco de la puerta de Sherlock, llevaba algunos documentos que debían ser firmados y otros más que debían llenar. Estaba enterado sobre el estado de salud del detective por lo que prefirió llevárselos en persona y al mismo tiempo asegurarse de que estuviera bien. John le ofreció algo de tomar, pero el Inspector declinó la invitación ya que debía regresar a trabajar.

Cuando estaba por irse, Sherlock recordó algo que debía darle.

—Greg, espera –el detective se giró un poco hacia la mesa que tenía a su derecha, abrió el cajón y sacó el pequeño estuche de unos auriculares– olvidaste esto en casa de mis padres.

—¡Oh, gracias! Pensé que los había perdido, estaba a punto de comprar unos nuevos.

—Mi madre los encontró en la mesa de centro en la sala.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo en que momento los saqué, gracias Sherlock.

John miraba la escena sintiéndose fuera de lugar, al notar el desconcierto de éste, Greg volvió a hablar.

—Hace unas semanas Sherlock me invitó a cenar a la casa de sus padres, por cierto que casa más impresionante tienen, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

—No, en realidad no –contestó John con una sonrisa que intentaba ser divertida, pero que parecía más amenazadora que otra cosa.

Greg dirigió su mirada hacia Sherlock.

—No se ha presentado la oportunidad para poder presentarle a mis padres –dijo el detective encogiéndose de hombros–, pero me imagino que tarde o temprano deberá suceder, no puedo mantener a John protegido de ellos para siempre.

—Oh por favor Sherlock, tus padres son encantadores, especialmente cuando sacan tus fotos de bebé, desnudo y con el culo al aire.

—Eso no sucedió, mis padres ni siquiera tienen ese tipo de fotos –contestó indignado el detective.

—No, pero hubiera sido divertido –dijo Greg riendo– bueno chicos los dejo, regreso más tarde por los documentos, que tengan un buen día.

Greg salió del piso, dejando una extraña atmósfera tras de si, el buen humor de John se había esfumado.


	3. La cita

**La cita**

Había sido un día tranquilo, después de cuatro días de apenas comer y dormir mientras resolvían el angustiante caso de secuestro de dos menores; de seis y cuatro años de edad respectivamente, tanto Sherlock como John merecían un poco de paz.

Estaban sentados en la sala uno frente al otro con sus tazas de té en la mano. Sherlock estaba de humor para disfrutar de un día de ocio por lo que después de bañarse se puso una pijama limpia y su bata gris favorita. De igual manera John se encontraba bastante cómodo con una playera azul desgastada y unos pantalones de descanso color beige. Sus pies descalzos se extendían con soltura al frente mientras sus cuerpos se hundían con placer en sus respectivos sillones.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas recordando algunos viejos casos, haciendo un recuento de los criminales que habían sido puestos en manos de la justicia gracias a ellos, de igual forma recordaban a aquellos que no habían llegado con vida a este punto, afortunadamente esos eran los menos. Mientras hablaban, John no había podido evitar distraerse de vez en cuando, no entendía como era posible que su amigo se viera elegante e imponente aún cuando yacía sentado de manera holgada en su asiento.

A John le gustaba ver a Sherlock así, tranquilo y relajado, sonriente y accesible. Una sensación cálida inundó su pecho, amaba a Sherlock más de lo que tenía permitido y lo sabía, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Habían días en los que era fácil ignorarlo, pero habían otros en los que la urgencia de tomar ese hermoso rostro entre sus manos y besar sus labios era abrumador. Sin darse cuenta pasaron algunos minutos en los que se perdió en sus pensamientos y emociones sin prestar atención a lo que el detective estaba diciendo. No fue sino hasta la tercera vez que Sherlock mencionó su nombre que John notó que había estado ignorándolo, con el ceño fruncido el detective veía a su amigo más con curiosidad que con molestia.

—Perdón Sherlock, lo siento es solo que… estaba pensando….. –dijo sin saber como justificar su falta de atención– pensaba….. en la cantidad de enemigos que hemos hecho –mintió, bueno solo a medias porque, aunque eso no era en lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, si era un pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente en más de una ocasión.

—¿Y? –contestó el detective no del todo convencido de que ese fuera el motivo de su distracción.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez podríamos estar en peligro?

—John, perseguimos criminales por supuesto que estamos en peligro.

—No, me refiero a venganza, no solo por su propia mano, si no por parte de algún familiar o amigo.

Sherlock reflexionó un poco.

—Mycroft no lo permitiría, estamos protegidos John, mi hermano es bastante meticuloso cuando de nuestra seguridad se trata.

—Ah, ahora si confías en tu hermano –dijo John con una sonrisa burlona.

—Nunca he dicho que no confíe en mi hermano, bueno al menos no acerca de nuestra seguridad. Mycroft podrá mentir y poner el rostro que se requiera ante mandatarios y ministros, pero no con nosotros.

—¡Guau! –expresó John con los ojos muy abiertos– es lo más cercano que te he escuchado estar de decir que quieres a tu hermano.

—No digas tonterías John, solo expreso los hechos –contestó Sherlock volteando a un costado luciendo ligeramente ruborizado, lo cual hizo reír al doctor– cállate John.

—Bueno, pero no creo que incluso tu hermano con todos sus sistemas de seguridad y gente a su mando sea infalible, no tendría que ser solo alguien a quien hayas metido a la cárcel, también podría ser alguien a quien hayas hecho enojar, yo mismo a veces quiero matarte.

—Tonterías, hay más posibilidades de que muera en un accidente.

—Bueno así es como haría que pareciera.

Sherlock levantó una ceja y John sonrió llevando su taza de té a los labios con las dos manos sin apartar los ojos de Sherlock, quien con una mirada intensa esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, exactamente el tipo de sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a John, el tipo de sonrisa que debilitaba las rodillas del doctor; _"si tan solo supieras lo que me haces, Sherlock" _pensó John.

Carraspeando un poco y perdiendo el contacto visual para poner su taza en la mesita de a lado antes de hacer o decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, John continuó.

—Al inicio, cuando me cambié aquí habían ocasiones en las que pensaba en las manera para deshacerme de ti, no que realmente quisiera hacerlo –aclaró rápidamente, John– por supuesto que no, era solo como un reto, supongo es una de las consecuencias de trabajar con el único detective consultor de mundo. Incluso llegué a pensar en usar alguna de mis ideas para escribir un libro de misterio.

Sherlock se acomodó en su lugar, dejando, al igual que John, su taza en la pequeña mesa de apoyo que tenía a su izquierda, enderezó la espalda y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos al frente con los codos apoyados en los brazos del sillón inclinando ligeramente el cuerpo hacia delante.

—Cuéntame como pesabas hacerlo John –El detective lejos de estar escandalizado parecía genuinamente interesado.

John comenzó a explicar algunas de sus primeras maquinaciones, las cuales consistían básicamente en envenenar alguna de sus bebidas. Sherlock lo escuchó atentamente, pero después de unos minutos se veía decepcionado, ya que la idea de que no notara el extraño olor del cianuro en su jugo de naranja o el polonio 210 en la sopa de lentejas era absurda, además de fácilmente detectable en un cadáver incluso sin necesidad de una autopsia, además de que el polonio 210 es extremadamente complicado de conseguir y no mata al instante, sino que va destruyendo los órganos poco a poco, por lo que no había forma de que su muerte pudiera ser confundida con un accidente, aunque admitió que le sorprendió que pensara en éste último elemento, ya que es un isótopo radioactivo sumamente raro. John se defendió alegando que apenas estaba calentando y que esos fueron sus primeros planes, no los mejores estaba de acuerdo, pero en esos momentos le faltaba un poco de experiencia.

Luego continuó con otros planes un poco más elaborados, éstos a diferencia de los anteriores no parecieron aburrir al detective, por el contrario los encontró bastante entretenidos aunque demasiado absurdos y con muchas fallas.

—¿En serio John, con mi propia lupa? –dijo el detective con una nota de diversión en la voz y una sonrisa en la boca.

—¿Qué? No puedes negar que definitivamente eso si parecería un accidente.

—John ¿cuantas veces has visto que mi lupa esté fuera del bolsillo de mi abrigo o mi saco? Que no sea porque la tengo en la mano, claro. Tengo esa lupa prácticamente desde toda mi vida, va conmigo a todas partes y nunca la saco a menos que vaya a usarla o cambiarla de lugar, y mi hermano lo sabe. Tú plan sobre colocarla "estratégicamente" –Sherlock hizo el ademán de comillas con los dedos índice y medio de cada mano– para que un rayo de sol pase por ella y apunte a algún químico es muy elaborado. No puedo negar que la idea es creativa, pero depende de sucesos muy específicos, entre ellos el clima, además de que jamás engañarías a Mycroft.

Tanto Sherlock como John sabían que el verdadero reto sería engañar al hermano mayor del detective, ya que Scotland Yard podía ser engañado hasta por un niño de seis años, según palabras de Sherlock. A John se le erizaba la piel solo de imaginar tener a Mycroft Holmes como enemigo.

—La del centro comercial no está tan mal.

—John, esa es la peor, y demasiado sanguinaria, de dónde vas a sacar a un hacker que pueda manipular las puertas eléctricas, es completamente ridículo –dijo el detective riendo–. Creo que has visto demasiadas películas con la Señora Hudson últimamente.

—Si, creo que si –contestó John riendo con él.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Sherlock se burló de las ideas bastante ridículas de John comparándolas con las escenas de cierta caricatura que en alguna ocasión llegó a ver de niño en casa de un amigo sobre un correcaminos y un coyote. John reconoció entre risas que incluso él mismo las encontraba bastante absurdas cuando las imaginaba.

Sin embargo eso no era todo, después de un rato de diversión, John se puso un poco más serio. Le contó a Sherlock sobre dos ideas que eran en realidad las que le hubiera gustado o le gustaría usar si es que algún día se animaba a escribir algún libro de misterio. La primera; consistía en una rara y mortal planta tóxica llamada gelsemium, mejor conocido en el continente asiático como; "la hierba rompe corazones", por su puesto no es nada fácil de conseguir, pero tampoco imposible si se conocen a las personas adecuadas. Dicha planta carece de olor y su sabor se puede combinar fácilmente con el té negro, ya que éste se pierde con dicha infusión. La ingesta de sus hojas causa arritmia cardiaca, pero no de manera inmediata, por lo que podría tomarlo por la noche y parecería que sufrió un infarto mientras dormía. No es fácilmente detectable en una autopsia si no se sabe lo que se está buscando. La segunda; sería a través de un agente que va directo al sistema nervioso llamado Novichok y ni siquiera tendría que tomarlo ya que éste puede ser untado en la manija de la puerta de entrada del edificio, en cuanto uno entra en contacto con esta sustancia el sistema nervioso comienza a fallar, por lo que Sherlock podría abrir la puerta, siempre que no lleve guantes por supuesto, y poco antes de que llegara al primer rellano de las escaleras sus piernas le fallarían haciéndolo caer de espaldas y por lo tanto dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza, pareciendo que murió por la caída y no por haber estado en contacto con alguna sustancia.

Estas dos últimas ideas dejaron a Sherlock sorprendido, definitivamente tanto Mycroft como él podrían ser engañados fácilmente con un plan como ese.

—¡Oh doctor! ¿Acaso esta coqueteando conmigo? –dijo Sherlock con una mezcla de orgullo y seducción.

John sonrió sumamente complacido. Sus ojos se encontraron y por unos segundos parecía que ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada del otro.

El sonido del timbre del teléfono celular de Sherlock comenzó a sonar rompiendo el encanto, John estaba agradecido y molesto por el mismo; agradecido porque sabía que estaba a nada de hacer una tontería, y molesto porque por un momento sintió un verdadero interés por parte de Sherlock, no un interés de amigo, sino algo más sexual, aunque también era posible que estuviera confundiendo las señales.

—¿Todo bien? –preguntó John.

—Si, olvidé que tengo que hacer una llamada.

El detective se levantó, ya casi era hora de la cena por lo que le dijo a John que pidiera comida china mientras él arreglaba un asunto que no le tomaría más de cinco minutos. John lo siguió hasta la cocina donde el detective antes de continuar rumbo a su recámara paró por un momento girando de medio lado para voltear a ver a John.

—John si algún día decides escribir algún tipo de novela te recomendaría que te basaras en alguno de nuestros casos, no me gustaría que dieras nuevas ideal a algún criminal, detestaría que los ojos del mundo estuvieran sobre ti por algo como eso –no esperando la respuesta del doctor continuó su camino, pero pudo ver de reojo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

John estaba muy satisfecho consigo mismo, sabía que sus ideas eran buenas y el tener la aprobación de Sherlock lo confirmaban, ya que en realidad lo que verdaderamente quería era sorprender al detective, llamar su atención, lo cual consiguió exitosamente.

Tomó de uno de los cajones de la cocina el menú del restaurante chino del cual eran clientes asiduos, eligió pedir cerdo a la naranja para él, camarones crujientes para Sherlock, y tal vez compartir una sopa agridulce ya que la porción era muy grande para una sola persona. John se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y decidió irle a preguntar a Sherlock si le parecía bien su elección. Caminó rumbo al pasillo, la puerta de la entrada de la habitación del detective estaba ligeramente abierta, John estaba a punto de tocar cuando escuchó claramente lo que su amigo decía al teléfono.

—Si, perfecto, dos personas para éste viertes catorce a las siete de la noche….a nombre de Lestrade y Holmes…no, nada más, muchas gracias Monsieur Ferrec.

John se quedó con la mano levantada en forma de puño sin llegar a tocar, se dio la vuelta y regreso a la sala con paso lento y cabizbajo, debía recomponerse antes de que Sherlock saliera de su habitación.

* * *

**Notas:**

Este capítulo está inspirado en una imagen de Tumblr y está especialmente dedicado a mis amigas de WhatsApp Momotaro y ADalek por darme tan maravillosas ideas.

Las películas que imaginé que John y la Señora Hudson habían estado viendo y que por lo tanto son las que le dieron a John algunas de las ideas que Sherlock encontró bastante ridículas son las de "Destino final".

Las dos ultimas muertes que emocionaron a Sherlock usando el gelsemium y el Novichok se usaron en realidad hace unos años para matar a ex-espías rusos en Reino Unido y hacerlo parecer como si fueran accidentes, aunque no fue de la misma manera a como yo lo describí. En el caso del primero murió a mitad de la calle en lo que se confundió con un infarto, y el segundo el afectado no fue solo el ex-espía, sino también su hija que iba con él, el contacto fue al tocar la manija de su puerta de entrada y fueron encontrados en la banca de un parque, afortunadamente estos últimos fueron atendidos a tiempo y lograron sobrevivir.

El polonio 210 también fue usado para matar a un ex espía, este sufrió una muerte lenta, pero antes de fallecer culpó al gobierno de Putin de su asesinato.


	4. En la recámara

**En la recámara**

John estuvo distraído durante todo el día, se empeñó al máximo para concentrarse en sus paciente, pero aún así no falto quien se diera cuenta de que algo le preocupaba. Algunos le preguntaron si todo estaba bien, una Señora de avanzada edad incluso le dio una cátedra sobre la importancia de la comunicación dentro de una relación, sacando por conclusión que el estado de ánimo del doctor tenía que ver con que estaba teniendo problemas con su pareja. John se sonrojó e intentó explicarle que no se trataba de eso, pero la anciana continuó como si él no hubiera dicho nada.

Al salir de la clínica optó por tomar el camino largo a casa, saliendo del metro una estación antes de la que debía para atravesar el Regent's Park, el cual lo conduciría directamente a la calle de Baker. Caminar siempre le ayudaba a relajarse y aclarar la mente.

Como pocos días en Londres el cielo estaba despejado y el clima era cálido. Habían muchas familias que disfrutaban de una tarde agradable, los niños corrían por las áreas verdes, algunos de ellos jugaban con sus perros mientras los padres los observaban sentados a la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Mujeres y hombres regresando de sus trabajos vestidos de manera formal parecían haber tomado la misma decisión que John y cruzaban el parque de camino a sus hogares.

John miraba con recelo algunas parejas sentadas en el pasto mientras tenían un romántico picnic. Una curiosa ave de pico largo y curvo se cruzó por su camino, John sabía que si Sherlock hubiera estado caminado a su lado ya le habría descrito el tipo de especie a la que pertenecía el pájaro, así como su lugar de origen; _"Si, definitivo eso es algo que Sherlock haría"_, una tonta sonrisa apareció en su rostro al imaginarlo.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior borró la sonrisa que acababa de formarse. En tres días su hermoso compañero de piso tendría una cita con Greg. ¿Por qué con Greg y no con él?, pensó con resentimiento, _"¿tal vez porque nunca se lo había pedido?", _se recordó a sí mismo mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra.

Debía apoyarlo, Sherlock es su mejor amigo, y si él quiere estar con Greg, entonces John debía estar feliz por él, salvo que no lo estaba, pero podía intentarlo. No es que no quisiera que Sherlock sea feliz, es que John lamentaba que no fuera a su lado. Aunque…. de todas formas….. ¿cuánto podría durar realmente una relación entre Greg y Sherlock? El detective tiene sus excentricidades y continuos cambios de humor y no cualquiera se adapta fácilmente a ellos, si claro en estos momentos todo es risa y felicidad, pero después de un tiempo, cuando la magia y la emoción del inicio se hayan disipado, John dudaba seriamente que Greg continuara igual de entusiasmado…..aunque cuando uno está enamorado todo lo ve diferente, de lo cual tristemente era testigo.

Si las cosas entre Sherlock y Greg funcionaban tendría que soportar las constantes demostraciones de afecto entre ambos, las visitas los fines de semana y verlos acurrucados en el sofá. John sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitar dichas imágenes de su mente.

John recordó el rostro del Inspector una vez que fue a visitarlos y vio un frasco con pulgares en la mesa de la cocina, se veía realmente desconcertado y asqueado. Él definitivamente no aguantaría una semana

si en el algún futuro quisiera vivir con Sherlock. ¿Y los conciertos de violín a las tres de la mañana? ¿Las malas caras y berrinches cuando llevaba algún tiempo sin ningún caso? Greg no lo soportaría, o al menos esperaba que no….. No, no, no, eso no estaba bien, John estaba deseando que la relación de Sherlock y Greg fracasara aún antes de empezar.

El doctor se sintió como una horrible persona al pensar en todos los motivos por los que Greg podría terminar con Sherlock. John tomó una inhalación profunda, abriendo y cerrando los puños de las manos para tratar de calmarse y asimilar el hecho de que su hermoso detective ya no estaba libre.

Más pronto de lo que esperaba se vio caminando el último tramo del camino que lo llevaba a la entrada del parque que se encontraba a una cuadra de la calle de Baker. No quería ir al departamento todavía, aún no se sentía listo para enfrentar a Sherlock. Su repentino cambio de humor del día anterior había sido cuestionado por el detective, el pretexto de un espontáneo dolor de cabeza no fue para nada creíble y sabía que estaba siendo analizado bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo. Deseaba caminar un poco más, pero se sentía cansado y tenía hambre y de cualquier manera no podía esconderse para siempre.

Dudando un poco, pero decidiéndose al final, salió del parque y cruzó la calle que lo separaba de su hogar. Mientras caminaba no se dio cuenta de que en la acera de enfrente estaba estacionado el carro de Greg. John abrió la puerta y subió con cansancio los diecisiete escalones que lo conducían a su departamento.

Al entrar a la sala se sorprendió de no ver al detective, sabía que debía estar en casa porque vio sus llaves y su teléfono celular en la mesa de la sala. Fue a la cocina para sacar del refrigerador la pasta y el pollo que había sobrado de la noche anterior, pensó en preguntarle a Sherlock si deseaba comer algo cuando escuchó un extraño ruido, el doctor dejó lo que estaba haciendo y agudizó el oído prestando atención a cualquier sonido, por un momento temió que Sherlock se encontrara en problemas.

El sonido de algo que parecía un quejido se escuchó del otro lado del pasillo, John tomó un cuchillo de la repisa de la cocina y caminó sigilosamente rumbo a la recamara de Sherlock. Poco a poco los quejidos se fueron escuchando con mayor claridad, cuando iba a mitad del camino entendió de lo que se trataba.

"_Más, un poco más Sherlock" "Ya casi Greg, ya casi, falta poco muy poco" _eran algunas de las frases que salían de la recámara del detective. John no necesitaba escuchar más, por lo que dio la vuelta dejó el cuchillo en su lugar y volvió a salir del edificio.


	5. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones **

_¿Qué es lo que le estaba molestando a John?" _ esa era la pregunta que se venía haciendo Sherlock desde hace varias semanas. Llevaba gran parte de la tarde recostado boca arriba en el sofá de la sala con las manos unidas en forma de plegaria bajo la barbilla encerrado en su palacio mental. No entendía lo que ocurría, lo cual era extraño viniendo del único detective consultor del mundo. John siempre ha sido un enigma, pero ahora lo entendía menos que de costumbre.

Desde hace unos meses John ha estado mucho más relajado, más alegre, con más contacto físico, más sonriente, pareciendo incluso estar interesado en el detective, al grado que Sherlock se había atrevido a soñar que podría llegar a darse algo más que una simple amistad. Sin embargo, a ultimas fechas John se comportaba de manera un poco bipolar; podía estar alegre y juguetón en un momento y al siguiente se volvía serio y gruñón. Prueba de eso fue cuatro días atrás; Sherlock podría asegurar que John había estado coqueteando con él, todo ese asunto de inventar planes para cometer el asesinato perfecto le había parecido una manera de querer llamar su atención. _"¡Oh doctor! ¿Acaso está coqueteando conmigo?" _dijo Sherlock en algún momento, no había sido su intención decirlo en voz alta, las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca sin pedirle permiso, sin embargo, la respuesta fue positiva; los ojos de John habían brillado, una sonrisa traviesa se había formado y sacó su lengua para humedecer los labios de manera sugestiva, todo parecía estar bien, pero al poco rato cuando Sherlock regresó a la sala después de solo unos minutos de haberse retirado para hacer una llamada, el doctor estaba serio y distante, inventando un repentino dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido en ese corto tiempo? ¿Se habrá arrepentido de su reacción? ¿Habrá considerado fuera de lugar el comentario de Sherlock?

Tal vez John no estaba coqueteando, tal vez solo se sentía cada vez más cómodo viviendo con Sherlock y, cuando notaba que éste comenzaba a mal interpretarlo se ponía serio para dejar en claro que no estaba interesado.

Llevaba algunos días sin dormir apropiadamente. Sherlock poco a poco fue pasando de un estado analítico a uno de letargo, el cansancio lo venció, pero estaba tan cómodo que no se molesto en irse a su habitación, se giro hacia su derecha quedando de cara al respaldo del sillón y encogió ligeramente las piernas quedándose profundamente dormido.

* * *

John terminó de arreglarse sin mucho apuro a pesar de que sabía ya iba tarde, no tenía muchas ganas de salir realmente, pero Sarah había estado presionado para ir a cenar desde hace un tiempo y la idea de quedarse solo en el departamento mientras Sherlock tenía una cita con Greg no le era agradable. Quería demostrar que no le importaba, que él también estaba interesado en alguien más, y para que se hacia tonto, también sabía que si se quedaba en el departamento se la pasaría viendo el reloj y contando el tiempo que su amigo pasaba fuera.

Mientras se amarraba los tenis se preparó mentalmente para una noche aburrida. Sherlock tenía razón, Sarah era aburrida, no tenían mucho en común y pasaba horas contando historias sobre sus sobrinos, John solo asentía con una sonrisa que esperaba se viera sincera mientras se refugiaba en su mente, la mayoría de las veces recordando alguna anécdota en donde el detective estuviera involucrado.

Se levantó de la cama, tomó su cartera, celular y reloj de la mesita de noche, y salió de su habitación, entró a la sala para tomar sus llaves que estaban sobre la repisa de la chimenea, al girarse vio a su amigo profundamente dormido, se quedó unos segundos observándolo, miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y regresó la mirada al detective. Faltaba menos de media hora para la cita de Sherlock y éste aún no se alistaba, John se quedó debatiendo sobre despertarlo o no.

El doctor recorrió el cuerpo del detective con la mirada, tomando especial atención a su trasero, el cual lucía bastante bien con los pantalones hechos a la medida que solía usar. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, dio unos pasos hacia el sofá aún indeciso, estaba a punto de tocar a su amigo, pero en el último momento cambió de opinión, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Cuando iba a mitad del camino por las escaleras los remordimientos comenzaron a agobiarlo. No podía hacerle eso a Sherlock, no podía permitir que por egoísmo Sherlock perdiera su cita. Miró su reloj y suspirando con resignación regresó al departamento.

John apretó el hombro de Sherlock con delicadeza mencionando su nombre en un tono bajo. El detective abrió los ojos girando su rostro hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de John.

—Son veinte para las siete Sherlock.

El detective todavía medio dormido y sin entender observó al doctor por unos segundos.

—Mmmm gracias John, pero el hecho de que el Big Ben este en remodelación no significa que tengas que tomar su lugar –dijo Sherlock con la voz ronca haciendo que John pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Sherlock se te está haciendo tarde ¿acaso has olvidado que día es hoy?

El detective pensó que se debía haber perdido de algo o que el sueño lo había vuelto lento ya que no entendía lo que John trataba de decir, lo que si notó fue que éste tenía una cita y sin querer pensó en voz alta.

—Tienes una cita, pero no quieres ir ¿por qué vas a una cita a la que no quieres ir?

—¿Disculpa? –contestó John que había sido tomado con la guardia baja.

—Tienes una cita; llevas camisa y pantalón de vestir, sin embargo, no llevas tus zapatos de citas, llevas tenis y suéter, comúnmente cuando vas a una cita no llevas suéter llevas una chamarra o un abrigo.

—Yo no tengo zapatos para citas.

—Si, si los tienes ¿con quién es la cita?...Sarah ¿cierto? Con razón no quieres ir, es bastante aburrida.

La acertada deducción de Sherlock exasperó a John, quien estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia el sofá para poder ver a Sherlock de frente mientras estaba acostado, en ese momento se enderezó y hablo un poco más golpeado de lo que tenía planeado.

—Será mejor que te apures ya van a dar las siete y no querrás hacer esperar a Greg.

Sherlock se sentó de inmediato al tiempo que John se giraba en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

—¿Greg? ¿llamó? ¿hay algún caso?

—No Sherlock no hay ningún caso -contestó el doctor irritado volteando a ver a su amigo.

El teléfono sonó y John notó que el nombre del inspector aparecía en la pantalla.

—Imagino que Greg querrá asegurarse que llegues a tiempo.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que John estaba irritable, molesto y tal vez un poco ¿herido? ¿por qué?.

Antes de que John llegara a la puerta Sherlock se levantó rápidamente y lo alcanzó, se paró frente a él tomándolo del brazo con delicadeza

—John me puedes explicar ¿de que estás hablando?

—De tu cita con Greg, te escuché el lunes cuando hacías la reservación para Holmes y Lestrade –dijo John mirando a otro lado, con la voz un poco más baja de su tono natural. Se veía triste– Mira he notado que las cosas entre tú y Greg han ido avanzando, y me da gusto por ti, Lestrade es un buen hombre, ahora será mejor que te apures o llegaras demasiado tarde y Yo también, ya debería estar en camino.

Algunas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido y Sherlock observó a John con ternura.

—No soy yo quien tiene una cita con Greg esta noche, John. No soy el único Holmes que conoces ¿o si? –John volteo a verlo, no sabía de que otro Holmes hablaba a menos que…..– Si John se trata de Mycroft, es él quien tiene una cita con Greg hoy, y acaba de mandarme un mensaje para que le desee buena suerte.

El detective tomó el teléfono y le mostró el mensaje a John, inmediatamente después le contestó al inspector deseándole buena suerte y guardó el teléfono en el bolso del pantalón.

Aún sorprendido, pero con muchas dudas el doctor comenzó a cuestionarlo sobre lo que había estado sucediendo en las últimas semanas; las risas compartidas con el inspector, las bromas privadas, los mensajes a todas horas y que incluso lo haya llevado a conocer a sus padres. Sherlock tomó aire y comenzó a explicar. Unos meses atrás Greg le había confesado a Sherlock que le gustaba su hermano, de hecho creía que era posible que estuviera "un poco" enamorado de él, el detective por supuesto sabía que era más que solo "un poco". Sherlock había accedido a ayudar al inspector por dos motivos; uno: porque sabía que a su hermano también le gustaba el inspector, en varias ocasiones sorprendió a su hermano mirando a Greg con anhelo, y dos: porque aunque jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, no le gustaba que su hermano estuviera tan solo, quería verlo con alguien y sabía que Greg era el pez dorado perfecto para Mycroft, claro que este último punto no se lo dijo a John.

Sherlock había recibido la llamada de su madre para invitarlo/obligarlo a ir a cenar a su casa, Mycroft iba a estar presente y Violet Holmes quería tener a sus dos hijo juntos, el pelinegro aprovechó la oportunidad para invitar a Greg, de esta manera él y su hermano podrían convivir en un ambiente diferente al laboral. Habría estado encantado de llevar a John también, pero éste tenía boletos para ir al teatro con Jannet, y le había advertido a Sherlock que a menos que se estuviera muriendo no se atreviera a arruinar su cita, ya que conseguir los boletos para Hamlet no había sido nada fácil, ni barato tampoco.

Seguido Greg le mandaba mensajes a Sherlock para pedir su opinión sobre sus diferentes planes para citas con Mycroft, las cuales la mayoría de las veces tiraban a Sherlock de risa por lo ridículo de sus ideas. Sherlock le contó a John que el día que lo escuchó riéndose desde la ventana de la sala se debió a que el inspector tenía planeado llevar a Mycroft a un picnic, John frunció el ceño sin entender que tenía eso de malo, a él le parecía algo lindo, sin embargo, Sherlock le hizo notar que se trataba de Mycroft, imaginarlo con su traje de tres piezas y la cara de horror al pensar que tendría que sentarse sobre una manta en el pasto, junto a un lago en el cual Greg sugeriría nadar después. John comprendió lo hilarante del asunto y comenzó a reírse con ganas, Sherlock lo siguió sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz de haber hecho reír al doctor. Posteriormente Sherlock le explicó que debido a sus nefastas ideas él le había conseguido una reservación en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, ya que esa noche Greg pensaba declararle a Mycroft sus sentimientos, por lo que debía ser un lugar especial. Sherlock se encargó de la reservación ya que no era fácil encontrar mesa con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, pero el dueño del lugar le debía un favor y haría cualquier cosa por quedar bien con el detective, por lo que consiguió que le reservara su mejor mesa y un jugoso descuento en la cuenta para Greg ya que el lugar no era para nada barato.

John se quedó pensativo por unos minutos, Sherlock creyó que con eso el doctor quedaría conforme, sin embargo, el rostro de su amigo cambió nuevamente a uno de molestia.

—Entonces todo este tiempo no has hecho otra cosa más que ayudar a Greg para que conquiste a tu hermano, dándole recomendaciones, diciéndole el tipo de cosas que le gustan e interesan a Mycroft ¿cierto?

—Si, no te conté nada porque es un poco vergonzoso que sepas que la estoy haciendo de Celestina*–contestó Sherlock.

—Lo entiendo, pero….¿El sexo también era parte de la ayuda? ¿Acaso querías comprobar si era lo suficientemente bueno en la cama para tu hermano? –preguntó John enojado subiendo el tono de vos mientras hablaba.

—¡¿Qué!? –la cara de Sherlock fue de incredulidad.

—Los escuché Sherlock –reclamó el médico levantando la voz cada vez más– el martes cuando regresé de la clínica los escuché en tu recámara, estaban teniendo sexo ¿o se trataba solo de una prueba de calidad?

Tanto la boca de Sherlock como sus ojos se abrían cada vez más. Entendiendo el mal entendido, cerró la boca de golpe y pasó saliva.

—¡Oh!

—Si, ¡oh! –expresó John imitándolo de forma irritada.

El detective volteó para otro lado visiblemente incómodo, John bufó. Después de casi un minuto en el que Sherlock no dijo nada, John se giró para irse.

—No es lo que crees John –dijo el detective deteniendo al doctor en su lugar.

—Sé lo que escuché Sherlock.

—Si, pero….. no es lo que crees –el detective volteó a ver a su amigo y después de unos segundos prosiguió- Greg me va a matar si se entera que te conté esto, no sobre mí ayudándolo a conquistar a mi hermano, estoy seguro que eso no le importará, sino por lo que voy a contar a continuación, así que por favor no menciones esto a nadie más.

John lo miró intrigado y sin decir una palabra asintió con la cabeza.

—Así como tu tienes tus zapatos para citas –continuó Sherlock– Greg tiene sus pantalones de la suerte, según él siempre que se los pone todo le sale bien, pero resulta que en estos momentos el inspector esta un poco pasado de donas y los famosos pantalones no le cierran, por lo que pidió una faja por internet ya que le daba pena ir a una tienda y comprarla en persona, lamentablemente eligió mal la talla o ésta era más pequeña de lo que se indicaba en las características del producto. Greg vino a verme el martes desesperado y me pidió que lo ayudara a ponérsela, fuimos a mi recámara porque obviamente Lestrade se sentiría muy incómodo si la Señora Hudson subía mientras se la estaba poniendo. Pasamos casi 15 minutos tratando de abrocharla, se tuvo que acostar en mi cama y prácticamente me subía a horcajadas sobres sus piernas para intentar cerrarla, incluso me lastime la uña, supongo que habrá sido el momento en el que llegaste, puedo entender que no hayas entendido mal porque los ruidos que hacíamos eran engañosos, pero te juro que cuando Greg y Yo decíamos cosas como: _"un poco más"_ y _"falta poco"_, nos referíamos a la faja, supongo que te habrás ido antes de que por fin cerrara porque de lo contrario hubieras escuchado cuando Greg gritaba que se la quitara ya que no podía respirar y yo no podía parar de reír.

—Estás bromeando –dijo John con una mezcla de incredulidad y burla. El detective negó con la cabeza esbozando una pequeña sonrisa– ¿Greg estaba intentando usar una faja? –el detective asintió con la cabeza y después de unos segundo ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Finalmente tuvo que regresar la faja al día siguiente y olvidarse, al menos por una temporada, de sus pantalones de la suerte –dijo Sherlock después de un rato de estarse riendo.

John se llevó las manos a los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas que se habían formado debido a que se había reído con ganas. Sherlock lo observó con un brillo en los ojos.

—Estabas celoso –volvió a hablar el detective.

John levanto el rostro enfrentándose a la atenta mirada. El ambiente ahora se sentía cargado. John prefirió no decir nada, dejaría que el detective lo leyera todo en su cara, ya era hora de poner las cosas en su lugar, estaba cansado de fingir, si el detective no sentía lo mismo que él se lo diría y al día siguiente fingirían que no pasó nada, pero si por el contrario resultaba que sentía lo mismo, sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, valía la pena el riesgo. Sherlock acortó la distancia entre él y el doctor, estaban apenas a unos centímetros y el detective no apartó la mirada de su amigo observando con deleite los profundos sentimientos que el doctor tenía hacia él.

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, John, desde hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdo como es no estar enamorado de ti.

—Entiendo el sentimiento –contestó John, y sin decir más acercó el rostro del detective poniendo una mano detrás de su cuello para juntar al fin sus labios en un suave y tierno beso, el cual a medida que pasaba el tiempo estaba volviéndose cada vez más intenso. John colocó su mano derecha en el cintura del detective pegando así ambos cuerpos. Un ligero gemido salió de los labios de Sherlock al sentir la dureza de ambos contra sus cuerpos. John estaba perdiendo el control y no deseaba nada más que volver a escuchar el delicioso sonido que el detective acababa de hacer.

Se separaron por unos instantes recargando la frente de uno sobre el otro.

—Será mejor que le mandes un mensaje a Sarah diciéndole que no vas a llegar y que ya no eres un hombre libre –John sonrió al escuchar el tono de exigencia en la voz de Sherlock.

—Creo que Sarah ya se habrá dado cuenta de que no voy a llegar, de todas formas le avisaré para que no se preocupe.

Dándole al detective un rápido beso en los labios, John se alejo un poco, sacó el celular de su pantalón y escribió un mensaje el cual le mostró a Sherlock inmediatamente después de haberlo enviado. El pelinegro sonrió al ver que John, tras su disculpa por no llegar, explicaba que había surgido un importante compromiso con su novio.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos exactamente lo que le dije a Sarah y salimos a cenar? Quiero llevar a mi novio a una cita.

—Para ser honesto tenía otra cosa en mente.

—Podemos regresar y tener el postre en casa –agregó John con un sugerente movimiento de cejas y una sonrisa pícara.

—Me agrada la idea.

Por supuesto su primera cita tenía que ser en Angelo's, el dueño del lugar estaba feliz de verlos llegar y más aún cuando notó que iban agarrados de la mano. Como siempre hubo una vela encendida en medio de la mesa y una botella de vino colocada en una hielera con pedestal a un costado, cortesía de la casa había dicho Angelo, lo que no tenía sentido porque de todas formas nunca permitía que Sherlock pagara, aunque éste siempre dejaba una generosa propina, y en esta ocasión fue un poco más generoso de lo habitual.

Apenas llegaron a su departamento se dirigieron a la habitación de Sherlock haciendo solo una escala para lavarse los dientes. Pasaron la noche bajo las sábanas declarando sus sentimientos entre besos y caricias, hicieron el amor hasta quedar exhaustos, para después limpiarse, descansar un poco y volver a empezar. Juraron nunca separarse y envejecer juntos, por primera vez en sus vidas se sentían completamente felices y plenos.

Al día siguiente Sherlock recibió un mensaje de una agencia de viajes para planificar unas vacaciones por dos semanas al lugar de su elección, con asientos de primera clase y hospedaje en los mejores hoteles, cortesía de Mycroft, de igual forma encontró una botella de vino de la mejor calidad sobre la mesa de su cocina con una dedicatoria de Greg. La Señora Hudson debió haberla recibido esa mañana. Lo que significaba que la cita de su hermano con el inspector había resultado mejor de lo esperado.

El grito de John llamándolo desde la bañera hizo sonreír a Sherlock, abrió la botella de vino que acababa de recibir y sirvió dos copas, las cuales llevó consigo cuando se encaminó al baño. Apenas eran las 12 del día, pero que importa, era momento de celebrar y comenzar a planear ese viaje a Australia y Nueva Zelanda que en alguna ocasión platicaron.

* * *

**Notas: ***Celestina: se le dice "Celestina" a la persona que procura, encubre o facilita una relación amorosa entre dos personas.

La parte en la que Sherlock explica lo sucedido con Greg en su cama esta basado en una anécdota real de una amiga, bueno en su caso no hubo nadie que llegara y pensara que estaba teniendo sexo, pero si me contó muerta de risa como trataba de ayudarle a una compañera de trabajo y amiga a ponerle una faja, la historia me pareció graciosa y pedí su permiso para usarla.


End file.
